A virtual machine (VM) may be considered a software-based emulation of computer hardware. For example, the virtual machine may operate based on computer architecture and functions of the computer hardware resources. Thus, the virtual machine may emulate a physical computing environment, but requests for CPU, memory, hard disk, network, and other hardware resources may be managed by a virtualization layer which translates these requests to the underlying physical hardware resources.
A user may configure aspects of a virtual machine. For example, the user may configure the virtualized hardware resources of the virtual machine.